How Things Should Have Been
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Giselle/Edward. How things should have been! I’m Sorry, but I MUST insist on a Giselle/Edward theme! Sorry if you like Giselle/Robert & Nancy/Edward. COMPLETE


**How Things Should Have Been**

_**(Bites lip nervously)**_** I'll accept Criticism since I know it's weird…**

The Queen laughed cruelly. "Only True Loves Kiss will wake her."

Prince Edwards eyes lit up, and a smile crossed his face. "That's it!" Robert stood up and walked a few feet away. Edward kneeled by Giselles side, and leaned down, covering her lips with his own.

Giselles eyes fluttered open. "My Prince." She whispered.

Edward smiled happily down at her, and then they kissed.

Queen Narissa, who had been watching all this with an angry look on her face, broke out of Nathaniel's bonds.

"Nothing can stop me from having the throne of Andalasia! Nothing!" She rose up to a monstrous height, lightning crackling all around her.

Robert grabbed the sword from Edwards scabbard and ran straight for the Queen. But she laughed and deflected it, sending it hurtling back towards Robert. He ducked, and the knife went whizzing into the wall.

"You shall never hurt my friends again!" Giselle stood up, clenching her fists.

"Little Forest Rat. You want your Prince so much? Come and get him." The Queen transformed herself into a massive cobalt dragon, then grabbed Edwards and flew out the Window, cackling.

"Giselle! Don't." Robert looked at her, and Giselle realised she loved him. But her heart would always belong to Edwards for eternity.

"He's my Prince," She whispered. Then she jumped out the window after the Queen.

Robert grabbed the sword, but Nancy stopped him. "You can't go after her! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Look, I'll be back, and then we'll get married after Giselle goes back to Andalasia, Okay?" He hurriedly kissed her, and then jumped out the window. Nancy sat dejectedly on the stairs, then saw Giselle's glass slipper on the floor. An idea came into her mind.

The Queen was at the top of the Empire State Building. "Little Forest Rat, aren't you scared of climbing up a dark tower?" She taunted Giselle.

"I'm not scared of you!" Giselle continued to climb up the walls, shivering in the rain. The dragons tail lashed out at her, and Giselle lost her footing. "No!" Giselle braced her feet firmly against the wall, and struggled on.

She had reached the top now. She looked up to the tower next to the Empire State Building, and gasped. Robert had Edwards's sword, and Nancy was right behind him, holding the glass slipper.

Giselle clung to the building with one hand and waved at Robert with the other, signalling him to go back. He noticed her, and shook his head. _**No**_.

Giselle sighed, and clambered up onto the roof.

"How long did it take you to climb up?" Narissa sneered.

"You will not take Edward! And you will not have the throne of Andalasia!" Giselle faced the Queen squarely.

"You can't even fight me. No weapons." The Queen hissed with laughter, blowing smoke from her nose.

"She has us." Narissa turned around and came face-to-face with Robert and Nancy. Robert had the sword, and Nancy had the glass slipper.

"I'll make a deal with you." Nancy said smoothly, coming forward to face the Queen.

"No! Do not make a deal-" Edward started to say, but the dragon Queen clamped a hand around his mouth.

"Carry on." She said silkily, her eyes never leaving Nancy's face.

"Whoever fits into this glass slipper, can decide what do," Nancy held out the Slipper. "Want to try?"

Green light crackled around the Queen, and she transformed into her normal self.

"This is absurd!" She snarled.

"I'm sure you can do it. Or are you just scared it won't fit and you'll lose the throne forever?" Nancy mocked her.

Narissa scowled and grabbed the slipper out of Nancy's hand, slipping it onto her foot. But she couldn't make it fit, no matter how hard she tried.

"Now I'll try." Nancy held out her hand, and the Queen hurled the slipper at her, a thunderous expression on her face.

Nancy slipped the slipper onto her foot. It was a perfect fit.

"By the power of Andalasia, I banish you into the ethereal realms for eternity!" She drew herself up and pointed at the Queen.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Queen looked at Nancy. _**How could that little Witch know the enchantment of the slipper fairytale?! **_

"Morgan used to tell me all those fairy stories that she liked. I picked a few things from there." Nancy inspected her nails. The Queen growled, then disappeared. Nothing was ever heard of her ever again. The dark ruler of Andalasia was gone for ever.

Robert and Nancy were married a few months after, and Morgan was a bridesmaid at the wedding. Giselle, Edward, Nathaniel and Pip all stayed behind long enough to attend the wedding.

After the wedding, Nancy moved in with Robert, and together with Morgan they had made a Family.

Nathaniel went back to Andalasia with Giselle and Edward, and was Edwards best man at their wedding. The reception was made up of all Giselles animals friends, with Pip, the cute little Chipmunk, as the ring-bearer.

Giselle and Edward became King and Queen of Amylasia for eternity, joined by Robert, Nancy, and Morgan, later in life.

There was no age in Andalasia. There was always time without end.

And everyone lived…

…Happily Ever After.


End file.
